Problem: Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $\dfrac12(2a - 6b+ 8) =$
Answer: Let's distribute the ${\dfrac12}$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{\dfrac12}(2a - 6b + 8)$ $={\dfrac12}(2a)-{\dfrac12}(6b)+{\dfrac12}(8)$ $=a-3b+4$